Spock: Reflections, Issue 1
|pages = 22 |year = 2240s/2294/2372 |stardate = 49632.7 |image2 = Spock Reflections issue 1 RI cover.jpg |reference = (Kindle) }} Summary ;Blurb :What could drive a man to abandon all he knows and go to live with the Federation's sworn enemy? In the follow-up series to the smash hit ''Star Trek: Countdown movie prequel, we see for the first time the real motivations behind Spock's decision to live on Romulus, and follow as he looks back on what brought him to this place in his life. From the team that brought you Star Trek: Mirror Images!'' On Stardate 49632.7, Federation Ambassador Spock is aboard an Orion ship passing through the Neutral Zone with a trader, who is curious as to why Spock is taking this trip through the Neutral Zone. The trader is also curious as to why a Vulcan would go to Romulus. Spock then has a flashback to 78 years ago, when he is still a captain in Starfleet and is transporting from the to the under Captain Harriman, who welcomes Spock on board. Harriman says it was an honor to meet and that his crew missed him at the christening. Harriman then apologizes to Spock for bringing it up. Harriman shows Spock a plaque that he had installed after leaving the spacedock for repairs. The plaque reads "James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise". Though it's against regulations, Harriman felt it was the right thing to do. Spock sees it as an "understandable" impulse and Kirk was just following instincts. Harriman tells Spock that he was ready for the job, but was overconfident. Harriman had no idea, since the moment came, he froze and what Kirk thought of his replacement for captain of the Enterprise. Spock reassures Harriman that Kirk bore him no ill will. Harriman sees it as not promising to his career as captain, losing the great James T. Kirk. Spock reassures again that he saved the lives of 47 people and that he has nothing to be ashamed of. Harriman then remembers what Kirk told him on the bridge the day he was "killed": :"Risk is part of the game, if you want to sit in that chair." Despite only knowing Kirk briefly, Kirk taught Harriman much. Harriman then tells Spock that he's sorry about his loss and says that Spock must miss Kirk. The scene then goes back to present-day Spock, where Spock is still being asked as to why he was on Romulus. Background information * The stardate in this issue places it shortly before , and shortly after . * Two covers were produced for this issue: a standard release, by David Messina, and a retailer incentive cover by David A. Williams. * Published two months after the release of , Messina's drawing of young Spock on his cover incorporates the features of both Leonard Nimoy and Zachary Quinto. * The issue sold an estimated 10,256 copies in comic specialty stores in . http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/15633.html These figures do not cover copies sold in bookstores, etc. Creators * Written by: ** Scott Tipton ** David Tipton * Artists: ** David Messina (interior art layouts; cover art) ** Federica Manfredi (interior art finishes) ** Ilaria Traversi (color art; cover color art) ** 2B Studio (color assist) ** Chris Mowry (letter art) ** David A. Williams (alternate cover art) ** Moose Baumann (alternate cover colors – misspelled as "Moose Baumman") * Editor: ** Scott Dunbier External link * |next = #2: "Spock: Reflections, Issue 2" }} fr:Spock Reflections, Issue 1 Category:Comics